Queen of Vampires
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Abigail Lestrange was born to Bellatrix and her husband. She was raised by muggles, when her real parents escape she fled to Italy. Where she finds out she is Aro, Caius and Marcus mate. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Rewriting to get my newest version of my modified writing now.**

* * *

 _Abigail Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _It was my moniker of what was given to me when I was born; born to parents whom shouldn't be parents. They were crazy and yet was on the side I abhorred with all my might. I didn't know whether my curse of being born to two death eaters, both of whom were members of the inner circle that the Dark Lord, Voldemort had._

 _But what was the point in being born. I didn't know what my damn importance of my life was and why I was even born when it just caused me pain, betrayal and leaving me scarred for life to which I am scared to even trust myself and others from some of those careless mistakes that other's have inflicted upon me when I was a young adolescent ; ignorant and naive of what was actually happening to the world and to myself._

 _I could never forget of all those ridiculous promises others made for me saying they would be in my life forever but it seemed now, it was a good thing that those people made seeing me like this in a world where I was grateful to which I was the most protected human in the world who can't exactly get hurt. But I still wanted to get revenge on my broken heart which lied in chains to help prevent me from trusting others ._

 _I could mostly likely skip the damn prophesy about me who was supposed to be the end of the Wizarding World but I didn't know whether to ignore it or get revenge. I knew I had to get revenge on to 'Twinkle Eyes' aka Albus too many middle names Dumbledore._

 _During my time in the Wizarding World, I realized that the world didn't care about someone who cries in her pillow every night hoping someone would actually accept her for who she is not someone who gets treated with shit._

 _My story starts here._

 _..._

 **Chapter 1**

It was snowing the day I was bought into the world but yet I didn't exactly remembered but it was soothing to see snow piling up on the windowsill. A babe who was innocent into believing I would be with my biological mother forever but that was a ridiculous dream.

Bellatrix stared at her bundle of a tiny baby in her arms along with her husband, Rodolphus with his brown eyes.

"What should we name her, Rod?" Bellatrix inquired, keeping the baby close to her as possible.

"I was thinking Abigail... Abigail Bellatrix Lestrange," Rodolphus whispered into his wife's thick crazy mane of hair.

"Welcome to the world, Abigail... You'll take the world by storm," Bellatrix said with a small smile plastered on her lips.

I didn't realize how true those words are back than until it was too late before everything changed, modifying my perspective on the world.

...

Bellatrix and Rodolphus left me with my aunt and uncle whom I actually adored as I could hang out with Drake and his friends whenever the dark lord came over which it seemed that it was quite often. I mostly stayed out of the way mostly staying in my room reading a book or playing with my toys alone without no one to play with.

It wasn't like I didn't trust them but I felt like I was encroaching on their land but that was silly; the Malfoys were my family after all as Mum was the sister to Aunt Cissy along with someone who was a disgrace to the family but at least that was what I heard. Who the hell listens to a three year old?

Did I realized that my parents would get caught by the Aurors after torturing the Longbottoms into insanity, I would have told them I loved them including Aunt Cissy, Drake and Uncle Lucy before everything happened.

This was where things started to culminate.

I let out a small gasp reaching for Anne, a stuffed animal who I slept with every night only to find her on the ground. Her black button eyes staring at the ceiling that looked creepy as she didn't blink nor move but that was childish. Toys and stuffed animals are nonliving things and doesn't need oxygen in order to live.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and widen my eyes when I heard a piercing noise coming from downstairs. My heart rate quickly sped up leaving it thumping so loudly that I was afraid that everyone in the world can hear it and whoever those voices are downstairs will be able to find me with the deafening heartbeat. I felt my hands clammed up leaving me drying to dry it on my shirt. I didn't know what to do, I was so bewildered.

I didn't know what to do so I grabbed Anne and walked downstairs ever so slowly that a snail could beat me with a race with a turtle.

Once I arrived, my brown eyes widen in fear and I hugged Anne close to my chest as tightly as I could but it seemed like there was no use.

"Leave the child... She could be raised here," Narcissa argued taking one step closer to me until she was finally in front of me.

"Albus Dumbledore commanded that we take her to her new home away from magic and anything dark," someone spat in disgust.

"You are encroaching in Malfoy Manor," Lucius hissed.

"We're only doing what we were told, give us the child and we will leave you," the stranger said.

"This child is magical," Lucius hissed.

"What's happening?" I inquired, trying to speak into proper English so people could understand me better.

"Child... These men are going to take you to a new home but we will find you," Narcissa said, tucking a piece of hair behind my hair.

"I don't want to," I pouted.

I wanted to argue but I didn't know what to say. I had to advocate for myself for this unfair behaviour and yet I was doing nothing to stop it. I was powerless among full grown men who had more control over magic than someone was showing accidental magic without a wand.

I felt my feet lifted from the ground and I tried to get myself out of the captor's grip but he only hung on me so tightly which I could barley breathe.

"Now this is going to be your new home," one of my captors said before he took out his wand. "Obliviate."

Suddenly, all my memories turned foggy and I found myself forgetting whom I was and how I got there. I couldn't remember anything, not my family not anything that happened before I arrived here at an orphanage.

The captors disappeared after they gave me a note saying my name was Abigail Bellatrix Lestrange, I was four years old and my parents died in a car crash leaving me orphaned with no parents. I didn't know that was a lie until later on.

"H'llo there, whom might you be?'' Someone asked, peering down at me when they opened the door.

I handed her the note and she read it and put me into a room to where I would reside in until someone adopted me.

* * *

 **I didn't show Abigail getting adopted just yet but that won't be until the next chapter. I'm quite proud of this version and like how it flows. It won't be 90 chapters until we get to the Volturi unlike the previous one. Hope you enjoy, drop a review down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the marvellous review guest, I really appreciate it. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I felt sweat building up on my brow with my uncontrollable shaking. I could barely even breathe as I walked through this place. It seemed so massive that I had to stop and look at the building with trepidation in my eyes as I stared upon the massive building with its towering height which seemed to be able to look everywhere from the roof but it was just a normal size building but from my scrawny frame of my miniscule body it looked towering and looked like a giant.

The chill air made my hair on the back of the neck stood as I followed the woman with the messy, greyish hair with almond chocolate eyes as she strolled past the adults and the wild children who were screaming and playing as we walked by; with me taking steps slowly like a turtle. I couldn't feel myself to be confident and wlk with ease as if I was a king that owned the place; yet here I was taking slow steps.

"H're we are, Abigail," the matron muttered as she left my side and closed the door loudly but I ignored it. So this is what my new life is going to be, I told myself as I scanned the neutral room.

Plain white walls that needed to get a new paint job, a twin-sized bed with a pillow with a dark grey blanklet folded neatly on the bed with a single dresser that lied in the corner. It was extremely miniscule and too plain. There was nothing to get attachment to as it was simple, no books or anything.

I paced back and forth until I was sure I wore a hole through the brown tiled floor but I didn't care. This would be my new home for who knows how long, if I ever regained my memories and who I really was. Those strange people just wrote me a name saying I was Abigail Bellatrix Lestrange and my parents died in a car crash.

"You the new girl, aren't you?" Someone called out, the voice sounded male and hoarse- possibly parched. My voice sounded like he didn't care. I turned around and saw a big, beefy man with large hands and looking like he was going to go bald in a few years from the patches of hair still noticeable despite my short figure. "Come along, dinner is now and you won't get anything to eat for the rest of the night."

"Who you?" I inquired as I took large steps to catch up to the tall man.

"Julian Tibas and I'm one of your matrons," He said, his tone suggesting that he didn't care. "You'd be up tomorrow morning doing the chores. You ain't living here for free, girl."

"Sure," I replied. He opened the door and I saw a few round tables that seemed to be organized into age sections. There seemed to be the teenagers in one section, the late childhood ones in another and the younger ones. I spotted an open seat right next to a girl with dark skin with a halo of curls around her face. She had a smile from what I could tell. I approached her with caution and sat down next to her.

"Hello, who might you'd be?" A guy asked, who seemed to be Asian judging from his appearance. "I'm Kaito but everyone calls me Kai. That Isabella." He pointed to a somewhat tall figure, to a girl that were missing her teeth. "Liz and that's Monica who you're sitting next to." Liz had chubby cheeks with a bright smile plastered on her face that was framed with dark hair and blue eyes. Monica had a friendly smile as she talked to Liz.

"Why'd you speak English good?" I asked, which Liz and Isabella giggled at my choice of words no doubt.

"We all take lessons. Don't you?" Kaito replied.

I decline and told him, "I don't remember."

The others didn't say anything but ignored me as we ate a tasteless broth that had a dry piece of roll included with it. It didn't taste well but I couldn't complain.

...

That night, I tossed and turned on my hard mattress. I had weird dreams that I would see myself when I was older and see pale men surrounding me whispering things in a different language, I couldn't comprehend. Somehow, it just felt soothing and compose my panic.

Dawn slowly came to bring itself known, I woke up groggily and blurred eye as I forced myself to get up and get ready for the day after hearing some cheerful chatter down the hall that people were coming and find a decent outfit that could impress the visitors (the walls were thin).

I chose a dark purple dress that was way too long on me and I kept tripping on the hems of the dress as I walked down the cold stairs, barefoot nonetheless. I had a good feeling about today but I didn't want to give my hopes up, in fear of not being adopted and stay here helping the others with chores.

"Hey, freak," someone laughed as they put their foot out which I almost fell over.

"Me not a freak," I countered.

"It's an expression, girl," the same person hissed but I ignored him, silently making my way to the end of the line where others around my age. I found myself near Monica and some boy I didn't know.

The visitors came and walked in a slow manner, looking at us as they passed by making a few comments so low that I was unable to hear. Soon, they came to the toddlers and their interest piqued up but had a hard time choosing one of us but eventually settling on me; even though I haven't been in the orphanage for that long, maybe a day perhaps.

They signed the papers and I looked at them. Alyssa-the woman who told me her name but told me to call her 'mum'. She had large curls against her olive skin with round, dark eyes that seemed mysterious and endless. Bobby- the guy had somewhat dark skin with stubble growing on his chin. His blue eyes seemed kind and friendly and maybe I could trust them?

I soon learned they were a nice couple, unable to have children of their own and seemed to be prepared for a girl nevertheless for weeks or months. The room was decorated in a dark, lovely shade of pink with toys stored neatly in the corner. The ceiling had butterflies hanging down from it along with lights on the walls. My bed was a white canopy bed with pink bedding. It seemed lovely and I adored it.

* * *

 **Next chapter is when she gets her letter, goes to Diagon Alley, aboard the train and the sorting. Sorry for the long wait. And I actually have an estimated chapter when Abigail meets Aro, Caius and Marcus. Around chapter 11 or ten but I can't be sure. Leave a review down below.**


End file.
